


Little Blue and The Big (Adorable) Wolf

by Snugglebuttkitten



Series: Werewolf Luka AU [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Werewolf Luka Couffaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snugglebuttkitten/pseuds/Snugglebuttkitten
Summary: Little Red Ridinghood AU because why not?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Werewolf Luka AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097867
Comments: 13
Kudos: 31





	Little Blue and The Big (Adorable) Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bloody_no_Kissu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_no_Kissu/gifts).



> Happy late Christmas Bloody. Ask and you shall receive;)

"Marinette, dear. Can you come downstairs, please?"

Marinette Dupain-Cheng looked up from the picture she was coloring at her mother's call, curiosity coursing through her six-year-old frame. It was mid-morning, way too early for it to be lunchtime, so it was unusual for her mother to call her downstairs at this time. Her parents ran the best bakery in the whole wide world (or at least that was what Adrien Agreste had told their whole class when she had brought a box of macarons for show and tell last week), and usually mid-mornings were their busiest times. Maman had told her she wasn't allowed downstairs during their 'lunch rush', because she might get trampled on, or something might spill and burn her, on account of her being so small. Still, her Maman _had_ called for her so it _must_ be important. And important things were worth breaking the rules for, or so her _Nonna_ Gina and her Papa kept telling her. Abandoning her coloring, Marinette scrambled to her feet and grabbed the little teddy bear that _Nonna_ Gina had brought her during her last visit, before heading out the front door of their modest 3 bedroom apartment. Shifting her teddy bear under one arm, the small child reached up to grasp the hand rail tightly in her small hand and slowly, painstakingly made her way down the tall steps that led to the family bakery. 

She paused at the threshold of the doorway that separated the entrance to the back stairwell and the bakery, wide blue eyes taking in the scene before her with fascination and a hint of trepidation. There were _so many_ _people_ in the bakery! More people than she had ever seen in one place in her _whole entire life_! Most of them were lined up in front of the counter where her Maman stood, manning the cash register, while others milled about looking at the various display cases.

On slower days, Marinette was permitted to sit on a stool at the counter with her Maman, and push the button that made the register pop open with a loud, cheerful _briiiing_. Helping at the front counter always made her feel like a big kid, like Nora Cesaire, who sometimes babysat Marinette when she had playdates with Nora's younger sister, Alya. But to be completely honest, the six year old much preferred to help her Papa out in the back, kneading dough and icing cupcakes and (the absolute best part) taste testing the finished product. Eyeballing the crowd nervously, Marinette finally stepped into the bakery but she kept herself practically glued to the wall all the way up until she reached the front counter and could duck behind the safety of her Mamans legs. Used to her child appearing out of nowhere and suddenly grabbing onto her, Sabine Cheng didn't even react as she handed her current customer's change back and thanked them for stopping by. Marinette watched her Maman ring up a few more customers before finally there was a lull in the line and she shifted her gray eyes down to her daughter.

"I need you to run an errand for me, Marinette. Can you do that for me?" Her Maman asked, smoothing back her blue-black pigtails with a gentle smile. Marinette bobbed her head up and down and watched as her mother turned to grab a basket she hadn't noticed before. A blue and white checked blanket covered the contents, but she could smell the fresh bread and pastries inside and they made her mouth water. She took the basket automatically when her mother pressed it into her hands. "Grandpere Rolland is sick and we're too busy for me to leave. Can you take this basket to his house for me?" 

Marinette looked down at the basket and then up at her mother, chest swelling with pride as she nodded eagerly. Only _big kids_ got to run errands like this for their parents. That meant she was practically a grown up! "I can do that, Maman," she said cheerfully. "Can I bring Tikki with me?" She held up the little teddy bear hopefully and her mother nodded with a smile.

"Yes you can but no dilly dallying Marinette. Stick to the path and _don't_ talk to strangers, do you understand?" Her mother said sternly. The child bobbed her head in agreement and Sabine Cheng relaxed slightly. "Take your riding hood, Marinette. It's a bit chilly out there," she advised.

"Okay!" Marinette agreed happily, setting down the basket and tucking Tikki securely under the checkered blue and white blanket before darting into the kitchen to grab the cloak off the hook in the wall. Returning to the front of the shop, she let her Maman fasten the clasp at her throat and pull the shiny blue hood up over her pigtails. Picking up the basket, Sabine escorted her young daughter to the door of the bakery before pressing the basket into her hands once more.

"Be safe, Marinette. And remember, _stick to the path and don't talk to strangers_ ," her Maman reminded her, pressing a kiss to her forehead before shooing the small child out the door. Marinette watched through the glass as her mother returned to taking orders before facing ahead with a gusty breath. She could do this. She had been to her Grandpere Rolland's house countless times before and she knew the way well. She was a big girl, or else her Maman never would have sent her there all alone! She just had to stick to the path and not talk to strangers like Maman had told her. With that thought in mind, Marinette skipped down the cobbled path that would lead through their quaint little village and to the forest beyond, where her Grand-pere lived all alone in a cottage in the woods. Along the way, many people called out in greeting, recognizing her from the popular Dupain-Cheng bakery.

"Little Blue," they called out, a nickname she had picked up after her _Nonna_ had bought her the blue riding cloak she wore almost every time she left the house.

"Good morning, Little Blue!" They greeted cheerfully. 

"Where are you off too, Little Blue?" They inquired curiously.

"What's in the basket, Little Blue?" They questioned eagerly. Marinette didn't stop or pause to respond, simply waving a brief hello before continuing on her way. She was on a mission. A big girl mission. And she wouldn't let her maman down!

Eventually she came to the edge of the forest that stood between the village and her grandpere's house. Marinette paused only briefly before she took a deep breath and continued on her way, humming tunelessly to herself as she went. As she continued down the path, her Bluebell eyes roamed around taking in the clear blue sky, the tall green trees and cobbled path, until a patch of brightly colored wildflowers caught her eye and brought her to a screeching halt. The flowers were so pretty, their petals bright shades of pink and red, yellow and purple, and she thought to herself that flowers always made her maman feel better, so perhaps they would make her grandpere feel better too! Forgetting her mothers warning, Marinette stepped off the path and began to pluck the flowers, settling them carefully into the basket atop Tikki and the checkered blue and white blanket. Further and further into the woods Marinette walked in her quest to pick as many wildflowers as possible, and further and further away from the path she went, until an unusual noise caught her attention and she paused in her flower gathering to listen in.

It almost sounded like someone was playing an instrument of some sort, a guitar perhaps, which was odd considering she was in the middle of the woods. Recalling her mother's warning, Marinette knew she ought to return to the path and continue on her way to grandpere's house. She was going to get in trouble if her mother found out she had strayed from the path as she had been warned not to do. But curiosity ate away at the child's resolve until she finally pushed onward, deeper and deeper into the thickening forest until the music grew louder and she finally came to the edge of a bright, sunny clearing. Wildflowers ringed the treeline in thick clumps and a small creek babbled quietly as it cut through the center of the clearing. Towering over the creek in the center of it all was a large tree that stretched high up into the sky like the beanstalk in _Jack and the Beanstalk._ Marinette was so awed by the beauty of her surroundings that she almost forgot what had brought her there in the first place, until the lilting music picked up once more and drew her gaze to the tree. The trunk was thick and sturdy at the base, but halfway up it split off into two trunks creating a deep V at its center. And in that V, reclined with his back to one trunk and his feet to the other, was a boy.

The boy didn't appear much older than Marinette; maybe two or three years older. He looked tall and lanky, even from his folded position between the two trunks, with a mop of shaggy black hair tipped in teal that shrouded his face from view. An instrument, not a guitar but a lute she now realized, sat against his chest as he plucked lazily at the strings, filling the air with a soft, lilting melody that seemed to compliment the babbling creek rather than try to overpower it. Marinette was fascinated. By the scene before her, by the music that filled the air, but mostly by the strange boy and she stepped into the clearing almost without a thought. The sudden _snap_ of a twig under her foot was loud and sharp as a gunshot. She flinched as the boys fingers jerked on the strings, creating a harsh and dissonant note that rang out through the clearing and seemed to hang in the air long after the strings had stilled. 

Wincing, Marinette opened her eyes and nearly screamed to find the boy was suddenly there, _right there,_ standing before her. No, _towering over her_ . He was much taller than she had previously thought, and she flinched back, suddenly feeling small and frightened but the boy didn't look angry. If anything, he looked confused by her presence. He leaned even closer, dipping his head towards her neck and sniffed loudly. The sound, and the action, startled Marinette enough that her hands flew up of their own volition, connecting with his shoulders and shoving with all the force she could muster in her undersized, six year old body. More startled by the sudden contact than anything else, the boy fell back with a yelp and Marinette’s eyes popped open to blink down at the boy now sprawled on his butt before her. Except that he wasn't a boy. At least not entirely. The boys she knew didn't have yellow eyes or slitted pupils. They didn't have big, furry ears sticking out of their head or bushy black tails sticking out of their tailbone. And they _definitely_ didn't have long, sharp teeth like a dog of some sort. The little girl's mouth dropped open in shock, bluebell eyes stretching wide in disbelief and for a second, time seemed to stand still as she and the boy stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity. And then she began to scream.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think! Have a Werewolf Luka plot you want written? Lemme know and I might just make it into a oneshot!


End file.
